Summer Lovin'
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Sango and Kagome are at the beach having fun. Kagome get's pulled away by a mysterious black haired stranger leaving Sango by herself. Miroku chooses that moment to make his move. Will he be successful?
1. Heat Wave

I saw her giggling with her friend. I wanted nothing more than to approach her, but before I got the chance, some other guy beat me to it. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Damn. I'll never have a chance now. The girls continued to laugh with him and I attempted to let my mind wander elsewhere, but to no avail. I decided to give her one last look and walk away. I turned around to find the guy with the black hair and her friend walk away, while she sat there in all her glory, the summer heat beaming down and the sun illuminating her skin in all the right places.

I decided since she was alone to make my move. I walked over to her as smooth as possible, and proceeded to give my introduction.

"Hello Miss, what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing alone on this hot summer day?"

She glared at me and said

"Go away pervert!"

Not exactly the response I was expecting. I decided to try again.

"Look, I'm not pulling anything. I think you're beautiful and just wanted to accompany you for a bit if that's ok?"

She looked at me as if to question my motives, then gave me a quick soft smile and said

"Sure, but if you turn out to be one of those perverted guys…." she trailed off at the end and gave me a death glare, which I was assuming to be a warning.

I shook my head as if in understanding, and then sat down next to her. For a moment there was an awkward silence, but then she started up the conversation. We talked about many different topics ranging from movies to politics. After a while, we both were laughing, and as I looked over at her and saw her laugh, I couldn't help it anymore. I had to kiss her.

I leaned in, as did she and we began to kiss. We kissed passionately, the sun kissing our bodies. I had her on her back, and was leaning over her when my hand decided to have a mind of its own and traveled to her purple bikini top. Not even seconds after the moment my fingertips brushed her nipple was I on the ground with a red mark on my face.

"Pervert!" she shouted. Of course, her friend and the man from earlier chose that moment to return as well.

Her friend giggled and told her it was time for them to leave. She got up and glared at me while her friend said goodbye to the mystery man.

"Can I at least know your name?" I said to her.

She scoffed and walked ahead, while her friend stayed behind for a moment and whispered to me

"Sango" and then skipped ahead to catch up to her friend.

_Sango_. This is not the last you will see of me for you are captured in my thoughts.


	2. Pursuing Sango

After that meeting on the beach, I knew I had to find her. I had looked for her online, and even checked the phonebook, but no luck. I had my distractions, but I couldn't get my mind off that smile…or that body.

I was driving home from work when it started to rain. It wasn't too bad, but it didn't seem like it would let up any time soon. The rain certainly was matching my mood as I had found no trace of the lovely Sango, and my poor luck at work today. I'm a lawyer and I ended up losing a client because I couldn't resist her beauty. Ah well.

It started to get worse, and I considered pulling over and waiting for it to pass, but I figured the quicker I get home, the better. I got to a stop sign, and saw a nicely shaped woman pass by. She looked beautiful, and I felt awful that she had to walk in the rain. Hey, maybe if I give her a ride….

I pulled over, and rolled the window down just a tad to get a better view and offer her a ride.

"Excuse me miss?" I hollered against the rain.

She turned to look, and then it hit me. It was Sango!

"Oh no, not you again. I told you to leave me alone pervert!" she shouted. She kept walking so I followed her with my car closely behind.

"Look, I promise not to try anything this time" At least I'll _try_ not too…

"I just feel bad you have to walk home in this awful rain. Can I give you a ride?"

She gave me an odd look, and then the rain poured down harder. Without a word, she opened my car door and hopped in.

"So you decided to take my offer?"

"The rain is bad, you offered me a ride, I accepted. Nothing more than that" she said.

"Alright, I get it. Sango, I know I was forward last time…"

"How do you know my name?" she asked in shock.

"Oh, your friend told me" I responded.

She mumbled something under her breath about killing her later.

I asked her for directions to her place, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

"Thanks for the ride" she said as we pulled up to the house. She started to open the door, but I couldn't let her get away this time.

"Wait, can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

She thought for a moment and then said

"Sure, but no funny business and don't expect anything afterwards" she said with a devious smile.

Damn. Oh well, at least I have her attention.

"Alright, well can I get your number?"

She smiled and said

"Oh there's no need for that, you know where I live! I'll see you Thursday night at 7" and with that she give me a quick kiss on the cheek and was out the car before I could react.


	3. Sun Kissed

The days flew by like a blur. I hadn't seen Miroku since that day he dropped me off.

I decided to go to the beach and relax until it was time to get ready for the date.

I put on a simple black bikini, packed my beach bag, and headed out. I would have invited Kags, but as of late, her and that mystery man, whom I now know is named Inuyasha have been getting pretty serious, so I barely see her anymore.

As soon as I got to the beach, I went in the water for a bit, and then laid down to rest. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I stirred to the sound of a seagull, and looked around to see the beach was almost empty. What the hell? How long have I been asleep? I took out my cell phone. It read 5:30pm. Shit!

I jumped in my car and drove home. As soon as I reached home, I ran inside, stripped off my suit and got in the shower. The cold water felt great against my skin, but as soon as my towel made contact, I wanted to cry. It was then when I decided to take a look in the mirror. My face, shoulders and back were all completely red and some of the skin was peeling.

I can't exactly call off the date because neither of us have a phone number. Oh no!

I went through tons of products trying to figure out what to do. No such luck. I decided to give up, and pretend I was sick when he stopped by. There was no way I was seeing him like this….

------------

I was almost to Sango's. I was dressed in my best clothes, and I hoped tonight would impress her. I pulled up to her house, got out the car and rang the door bell.

The door opened a small crack.

"Hi Miroku. I regret to say this, but I'm sick" she said.

"Let me take care of you" I responded

"No really it's ok, I don't want to give you anything"

"Sango, allow me to…"

And then I saw her. She was covered with red.

"What happened?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I was kissed by the sun" she said. We both broke down laughing.

I figured she wouldn't want to go out, so we both more made ourselves comfortable in her living room. We watched a chick flick, and afterwards I turned to her and gave her a kiss. It wasn't sexual which was a surprise for me, but rather sensual and almost loving.

I grinned at her and asked

"Was I better than the sun?"

She laughed and playfully smacked my arm. Normally I'd wait for an invite to stay and roam in the sheets, but with her it was different. We exchanged numbers and after another kiss bid each other good night.

Someday soon, I will make her mine.


	4. Let the Wind Carry You

After sending Miroku home that evening of our semi-date, I was on cloud nine. Kagome and her guy seemed to be doing well and I was happy for her. After the horrid relationship she had with her ex Kouga she deserves it.

I was out doing my morning jog, I-pod on the highest volume. I was listening to PYT by Michael Jackson and almost broke out of my jog to do a dance move. Realizing how silly it would be, I skipped the move and kept on my route.

After some intense jogging, I arrived at the beach. My run always ended at the beach and if there was time, I'd relax afterward by the water. I ran along the shore, wind blowing behind me, with a huge smile plastered on my face. I started singing along with Michael as though I had someone there with me

'_Don__'__t you know now is the perfect time, we can dim the lights just to make it right. In the night  
hit the lovin spot….I__'__ll give you all that I__'__ve got!!'_

I was so into the music and the moment, that I nearly ran into a man. I was about to give my apologies when I realized who it was. I pulled out my earphones and blushed in embarrassment, unable to give a greeting.

"Well, if you really feel that way, we don't have to wait until tonight, we can start now" the familiar voice said as strong arms pulled me close and a hand traveled down my back to my….._what?!_

"Hentai!" I hollered and smacked his hand away.

"I'm sorry! You're voice was just so beautiful and with a phrase like that…." he started.

"No! I like you….a lot. More than I should. But I will not sleep with you…yet" I proclaimed.

Funny enough, even though I knew he was disappointed it didn't show in his features. He agreed without complaint.

But at the moment, I was more pissed with myself. Even though I didn't want to take that step and have sex with him just yet, it was hell trying to deny my bodies urges. Hey, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean my sex drive isn't as high as a man's because let me tell you….I've wanted him in my sheets from the moment I saw him on the beach that first day.

After that akward moment, he and I talked a bit before he had to depart for work and I had to leave to meet Kagome for lunch. Apparently she had a big announcement for me.

"Well, I will be seeing you then" I said with a smile.

I turned to leave, but not before I was pulled back and into a sweet soft kiss. He just looked at me with a bit of a smirk and then he turned to leave himself. The goofy grin I had previously returned tenfold, and I jogged gracefully letting the wind carry me home.


	5. Unexpected Meeting

I went home and changed after departing from Miroku, then jumped into a sundress to meet Kagome for lunch.

I arrived at Olive Garden in record time, but had no worries because Kagome was always late. Unfortunately for me, she was already seated at a table. There were two people at the table as well. I could guess that one of them was Inuyasha, but I couldn't see who the other person was.

I walked over to the table, and as I thought, she was seated next to Inuyasha on one side of the table, and on the other side, the mystery person was…..Miroku?!?!

He laughed and said "I went this morning to find you at your house, but you weren't there. Kagome told me you two were having lunch and invited me to join you all"

"I thought you had work?!"

"Nope, just something I said so as not to raise suspicion"

I quietly sat down, suddenly wishing I had chosen something nicer to wear, when he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You look beautiful by the way"

The closeness made me blush and he chuckled.

I turned to the tan, black haired man across from me and said

"So you are the infamous Inuyasha I see. I'm Sango" I said extending a hand.

He shook my hand as well and said

"What's the wench been saying about me?"

At that tone of voice I almost jumped out of my chair and slapped the man, but Kagome knowing me better than anyone said

"no" under her breath, her calm voice forcing me to sit back down.

"Only good things so far, but I'm going to have to form my own opinion" I said a bit more like a bitch than intended. Ok, maybe not.

The rest of lunch went by pretty well, and my opinion of Inuyasha changed when I saw the way the two were with each other. It sounds cliché' but they seem so perfect together.

Even so, before everyone was ready to leave a made a point to pull him aside and tell him

"You seem like a nice guy, and you guys are great together. But hurt her in any way, and I promise you, you won't have a dick left to screw with and a hell of broken bones"

Miroku tensed beside me. Inuyasha said in response

"If that day comes, I will allow you to do those things"

I was in shock, but satisfied. Inuyasha and Kagome went their way, Kagome shouting that she would be coming home late tonight. Big surprise.

Miroku walked up next to me and taking my hand in his said

"Well, I know to not get you riled up. Unlike Inuyasha, I'd like to keep my dick" he said while waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and said

"Well, so far your safe, just don't do anything to hurt me and we're good" I said with a smile.

He smiled in return. He offered to walk me home since I walked here saying he didn't want me to go home alone, afraid that all the perverts would try to start something. I smirked and said

"The only pervert I need to be afraid of is you"

"In due time my dear, in due time" he said to me.

He took my hand, and on the way home we continued to talk about random things like our families and such. We reached my house and I scrambled around in my purse for my keys. Once I found them, I turned to say goodbye to him, only to have him pull me close and look deep into my eyes.

"Sango, I have a very important question to ask you"

"Yes?" I asked him. He looked so determined.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. He looked so innocent, and I just couldn't say no to those luscious eyes.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I said with a grin that could be seen from miles away. He leaned in to kiss me one last time before saying goodbye for the day.

"Goodbye for now….girlfriend" he said

"Goodbye….boyfriend" I replied before shutting the door.

Once inside, I twirled around in happiness, glad that I have finally found someone. I can't wait to tell Kagome!


End file.
